


Moria

by Alannada



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrog - Freeform, Dwarf, Gen, Maiar, Moria
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historie stają się legendami, legendy zostają zapomniane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moria

**Author's Note:**

> Historia na Turniej Karczemnych Bajarzy, Zlot Ennorath 2015.  
> Hasło - Moria  
> Imię Mauzurbal nie jest kanoniczne, jest to headcanon osoby prowadzącej [**ten**](http://namelessterror.tumblr.com) blog. Koniecznie poczytajcie jej RP :3

Czy wiecie, kim są Valarowie?  
To Potęgi, które strzegą Ardy, czternaście niezwykłych istot, dla któryh nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Stworzyli świat z Muzyki i rządzą nim od zarania dni.  
Czy wiecie, kim są Majarowie?  
To pomocnicy Valarów. Jest ich niezliczona ilość, jednakże część z nich znamy, przynajmniej z imienia. O innych wiedzieliśmy w dniach dawno minionych, choć dziś ich istnienie zostało zapomniane. Są też tacy, którzy nigdy nie ujawnili swych imion czy istnienia Dzieciom Iluvatara.  
Wśród Majarów są dwie siostry. Jedną z nich pamiętamy i sławimy w pieśniach, ponieważ to ona prowadzi Słońce po jego świetlistych ścieżkach - jej imię to Arien, Majarka ognia. Jedna z niewielu Majarów ognia, którzy nie chcieli służyć Melkorowi.  
Jej siostrą była Mauzurbal, obdarzona temperamentem gorącym niczym serce wulkanu i siłą równą mocy Arien. Jednakże jej los był zupełnie odmienny od losu Arien - Mauzurbal nie oparła się Melkorowi, lecz przyłączyła do niego jako jedna z wielu ognistych Majarów, których od tej pory nazywano Balrogami. Od tego dnia Mauzurbal służyła Melkorowi wiernie, biorąc udział w wielu walkach i wielkich bitwach o Beleriand. Gdzie się pojawiała tam siała spustoszenie. Arien musiała rozpaczać widząc uczynki Mauzurbal. Ostatnią potyczką, w której wzięła udział, była jedna z bitew Wojny Gniewu. gdy na przedpolach Angbandu siły ciemności walczyły przeciw elfom, krasnoludom i ludziom. Po Wojnie Gniewu ślad po Mauzurbal zaginął.  
Opowieści o niej staly się legendami, legendy zaś zatarły się w pamięci ludów Drugiej Ery i zostały z czasem zapomniane. I tylko Ainurowie pamiętali imię Mauzurbal.

 

Nazywał się Ari i był zwykłym kopaczem w Szesnastej Brygadzie Ósmej Sztolni Wschodniej. Słynął z bujnej rudej brody, pracowitości i niebywałego szczęścia. Był silny i dzielny, choć ponad bojowy topór bardziej ukochał kilof i młot. Mówiono, że Mahal go darzył sympatią i prowadził go tam, gdzie mógł odnaleźć najcenniejszą rudę.  
Tego dnia jak zawsze kopał po godzinach (śpiewając jedną z popularnych pieśni swego ludu) licząc, że znajdzie coś interesującego na koniec dnia. I znalazł. Na końcu tunelu, jaki wykopał głęboko pod górą, odkrył drzwi. Nie wyglądały nadzwyczajnie, ale sam fakt ich istnienia był niezwykły.  
Powodowany ciekaawością pchnął je i zdziwił się, gdy okazało się, że są one otwarte. Ari przeszedł przez nie, nie mogąc doczekać się by poznać to, co kryło się za nimi. Światło z jego lampy padło na stosy drogich kamieni, złotych monet i kielichów z kryształu. Aż westchnął widząc bogactwa ukryte w trzewiach góry.  
Wśród tego przepychu stał samotny posąg z kości słoniowej - przedstawiał kobietę trzymającą w wyciągniętej ręce bicz z nieznanej Ariemu substancji. Nasz bohater postanowił ów przedmiot zbadać.  
Jednakże gdy chwycił za biczm ten zajął się ogniem. W kilka sekund płomienie spowiły Ariego, bogactwa i posąg. Żar buchnął do tunelu i spomiędzy języków ognia wyłoniła się Mauzurbal, rozdrażniona tym, że ktoś zbudził ją za snu.  
Poniosła wzdłuż korytarzy i tuneli ogień, zniszczenie i śmierć jak za czasów Dawnych Dni. Wielu zginęło tego dnia, a ci, którzy przeżylim nadali jej nowe imię - Zguby Durina.  
I nikt nie pamiętał już o Arim, kopaczu z Szesnastej Brygadzie Ósmej Sztolni Wschodniej, którego zawiodło szczęście.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to J. R. R. Tolkien (unless stated otherwise)  
> I am not a native speaker and have a bad case of dysgraphia. If you find a mistake in any of my texts feel free to send me a pw about that and I will fix it.


End file.
